The new Nemesia cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Jimmy Jones, at a commercial greenhouse in Magor Wales, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Nemesia varieties for ornamental commercial applications. Selection of this new variety was made during June of 2013.
The seed parent is the unpatented proprietary seedling Nemesia denticulata ‘509’. The pollen parent is the unpatented proprietary variety Nemesia caerulea ‘2523’. The cross pollination resulting in this new variety was made during April 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by vegetative terminal cuttings. This was first performed at a commercial greenhouse in Magor Wales, United Kingdom in October of 2013 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in multiple successive generations.